In recent years, with higher-density mounting of electronic devices, capacitors with higher electrostatic capacitance have been required. As such a capacitor, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a capacitor that has a conformal and uniform dielectric layer on etched metal foil, and a conformal and uniform conductive layer on the dielectric layer.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Translation of PCT Publication No. 2008-507847